Pressure sealer apparatus is commonly used for folding and sealing papers coated with adhesion at part of margins thereof into sealed mails of a smaller size. The pressure sealer apparatus may fold individual pieces of papers into two folds or three folds according to the users' needs and then apply forces to the folded paper, causing the pressure-sensitive adhesion coated to part of the margins of particular folds to seal with margins of neighboring folds, thereby forming a sealed mail that is ready to be dispatched.
Though there are several models of commercially available pressure sealer apparatus that may achieve the above objects, such conventional pressure sealer apparatus cannot align papers that are not aligned, such that the adhesion is not aligned with the margins of the neighboring folds. As a result, the sealed mails may be of a muddled appearance because adhesion coated to the papers is not properly sealed with the margins of the neighboring folds. Furthermore, the conventional pressure sealer apparatus requires a large-sized pressure cylinder to ensure the folded papers having a relatively large thickness may be glided underneath the pressure cylinder. Such large-sized pressure cylinder, at the same time, must be driven by a heavy-duty motor such that it is common for the conventional pressure sealer apparatus weighing over 100 kilograms and consisting of a relatively large size, which is not suitable to be equipped in a regular office space but at a designated location, such as a mailroom.
The large size and heavy weight of the conventional pressure sealer apparatus prevents the conventional pressure sealer apparatus from being connected to a laser printer for on-line operations. In other words, the papers that need to be folded and sealed into two-fold or three-fold mails for delivery must be first printed by printers in batches and then transported to the mailroom. The papers in batches are then fed into the pressure sealer apparatus one by one to be folded, compressed and sealed into mails. Apparently, such a process cannot meet the needs of print-on-demand and print-to-mail.